Un Crăciun de neuitat
Un Crăciun de neuitat este un film american din 1989 regizat de Jeremiah S. Chechik (debut regizoral). Este al treilea film din seria de filme National Lampoon. În film interpretează actorii Chevy Chase, Beverly D'Angelo și Randy Quaid. Încă de la premiera sa din 1989, Un Crăciun de neuitat a fost de multe ori etichetat ca fiind un film clasic modern de Crăciun. Povestea thumb|right|535 px Un locuitor din Chicago, Clark Wilhelm Griswold Jr. (Chevy Chase), vrea să sărbătorească ca la carte Crăciunul și de acest lucru se conving pe pielea lor membrii familiei, soția Ellen (Beverly D'Angelo), fiul său Rusty (Johnny Galecki) și fiica sa Audrey (Juliette Lewis). Mai întâi, Clark îi ia pe toți cu mașina pentru a pleca în căutarea a ceea ce numește el cu mult entuziasm Pomul de Crăciun al Familiei Griswold. După ce se întrece cu o camionetă și aproape intră într-un plug de zăpadă, dar trage de volan și intră cu mașina într-un morman de zăpadă, în cele din urmă găsește bradul mult visat, deși cam mare pentru camera lor. Clark își invită socrii, Art Smith (E. G. Marshall) și Francis Smith (Doris Roberts) și pe părinții săi Clark Wilhelm Griswold Sr (John Randolph) și Nora Griswold (Diane Ladd), dar și pe mătușa Bethany (Mae Questel) și unchiul Lewis (William Hickey) ca să petreacă cu toții în Chicago sărbătorile ca o familie mare. Clark este obsedat în ceea ce privește pregătirile de Crăciun. După ce se chinuie cu peste 20000 de becuri italiene de import să le așeze pe toată casa și pe acoperiș, nu reușește să le aprindă. În cele din urmă are și o surpriză și mai neplăcută: îi vin musafiri neinivitați din Kansas—verișoara Catherine (Miriam Flynn), soțul ei Eddie (Randy Quaid) și cei doi copii ai lor, Rocky (Cody Burger) și Ruby Sue (Ellen Hamilton Latzen), aceștia sosesc într-o veche mașină RV care de fapt este noua lor casă. thumb|right|535 px Distribuția *Chevy Chase este Clark W. Griswold, Jr. *Beverly D'Angelo este Ellen Smith Griswold *Randy Quaid este Vărul Edward "Eddie" Johnson *Juliette Lewis este Audrey Griswold *Johnny Galecki este Rusty "Russ" Griswold *John Randolph este Clark Wilhelm Griswold, Sr. *Diane Ladd as Nora Griswold *E. G. Marshall este Arthur "Art" Smith *Doris Roberts este Frances Smith *Miriam Flynn este Verișoara Catherine Johnson *Cody Burger este Vărul Rocky Johnson *Ellen Hamilton Latzen este Verișoara Ruby Sue Johnson *William Hickey este Unchiul Lewis *Mae Questel este Mătușa Bethany *Sam McMurray este Bill *Nicholas Guest este Todd Chester *Julia Louis-Dreyfus este Margo Chester *Brian Doyle-Murray este Mr. Frank Shirley *Natalia Nogulich este Helen Shirley *Nicolette Scorsese este Mary, the lingerie counter girl Continuări Filmul a avut o singură continuare în seria de filme Vacation: filmul direct pe video din 2003 numit National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation 2: Cousin Eddie's Island Adventure. Randy Quaid și Miriam Flynn îi reinterpretează pe Eddie și Catherine, împreuna cu Dana Barron în rolul lui Audrey, care a interpretat în Vacation, și Eric Idle, care a interpretat "The Bike Rider" în European Vacation. Christmas Vacation este precedat de următoarele filme din seria Vacation: * National Lampoon's Vacation (1983) * National Lampoon's European Vacation (1985) ''Christmas Vacation este urmat în serie de filmele: * Vegas Vacation (1997) * National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation 2: Cousin Eddie's Island Adventure (2003) * Hotel Hell Vacation (2010) Primire Box office The movie debuted at #2 at the box-office while grossing $11,750,203 during the opening weekend, behind Back to the Future Part II. The movie eventually topped the box-office charts in its third week of release and remained #1 the following weekend. It went on to gross a total of $71,319,546 in the United States while showing in movie theaters. Critical response At the time of the film's release, the film received mixed to positive reviews; however, over time, many have cited it a Christmas classic. Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reports that 63% of 35 film critics have given the film a positive review, with a rating average of 6.2 out of 10. Entertainment magazine Variety responded positively to the film stating, "Solid family fare with plenty of yocks, National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation is Chevy Chase and brood doing what they do best. Despite the title, which links it to previous pics in the rambling Vacation series, this third entry is firmly rooted at the Griswold family homestead, where Clark Griswold (Chase) is engaged in a typical over-reaching attempt to give his family a perfect, old-fashioned Christmas." Variety]]|accessdate=December 20, 2012|year=1989}} Rita Kempley of The Washington Post gave the film a positive review explaining that "it will prove pater-familiar to fans of the 1983 original and the European Vacation sequel. Only it's a bit more whimsical." Janet Maslin of The New York Times gave the film a mediocre review explaining that the "third look at the quintessentially middle-American Griswold family, led by Clark and the very patient Ellen is only a weary shadow of the original National Lampoon's Vacation." Maslin went on to say that "the best thing the new film does is to bring back Cousin Eddie, the wily, scene-stealing slob whose disgusting habits are a source of considerable amusement." Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun-Times gave the film two out of four stars saying, "The movie is curious in how close it comes to delivering on its material: Sequence after sequence seems to contain all the necessary material, to be well on the way toward a payoff, and then it somehow doesn't work." Muzica The film's musical score was composed by Angelo Badalamenti. It is the only installment of the Vacation film series not to include Lindsey Buckingham's "Holiday Road". In its place is a song entitled "Christmas Vacation" that was written for the movie by the husband-wife songwriting team of Barry Mann and Cynthia Weil and was performed by Mavis Staples of The Staple Singers fame. The song was covered in 2007 by High School Musical star Monique Coleman for the 2007 Christmas album Disney Channel Holiday. Despite several popular songs being present in the film, no soundtrack album was released. In 1999, bootleg copies of a "10th Anniversary Limited Edition" began to appear on Internet auction sites with the claim that Warner Brothers and RedDotNet had pressed 20,000 CD's for Six Flags Magic Mountain employees to give to customers entering the park. The discs were individually numbered out of "20,000" and were sold with most of the music featured in the film along with select cuts of dialogue. Forums on movie music sites such as SoundtrackCollector and Movie Music have declared the disc to be a bootleg put together by a fan due to its inaccuracies. For instance, the cut, "Christmas Vacation Medley" (claiming to be the work of composer Angelo Badalamenti), is really a track called, "Christmas at Carnegie Hall" from Home Alone 2: Lost in New York by composer John Williams and does not actually contain any of Badalamenti's Christmas Vacation score. Referințe și note Legături externe *Un Crăciun de neuitat la Cinemagia * *Un Crăciun de neuitat la Cinemarx * http://christmas-specials.wikia.com/wiki/National_Lampoon%27s_Christmas_Vacation Categorie:Filme din 1989 Categorie:Filme americane Categorie:Filme de Crăciun Categorie:Filme regizate de Jeremiah S. Chechik Craăciun Categorie:Filme de comedie americane Categorie:Debuturi regizorale Categorie:Filme din yyyy Categorie:Filme în limba engleză Categorie:Filme regizate de